lly_yugioh_zelda_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrari 360
History The Ferrari 360 is a two-seater sports car built by Ferrari from 1999 to 2005. It succeeded the Ferrari F355 and was replaced by the Ferrari F430. It is a mid-engined, rear wheel drive V8-powered coupe. Ferrari partnered with Alcoa to produce an entirely new all aluminum space-frame chassis that was 40% stiffer than the F355 which had utilized steel. The design was 28% lighter despite a 10% increase in overall dimensions. Along with a lightweight frame the new Pininfarina body styling deviated from traditions of the previous decade's sharp angles and flip-up headlights. The new V8 engine, common to all versions, utilizes a 3.6 litre capacity, flat plane crankshaft, titanium connecting rods and generates 400 bhp (300 kW). Despite what looks like on paper modest gains in reality the power to weight ratio was significantly improved on over the F355, this was due to the combination of both a lighter car and more power. The 0 to 100 km/h (62 mph) acceleration performance improved from 4.6 to 4.3 seconds. The first model to be rolled out was the 360 Modena followed later by the 360 Spider and finally as a special edition, the Challenge Stradale: which was the highest performance road-legal version of the 360 produced by the factory, featuring carbon ceramic brakes (from the Enzo), track tuned suspension, aerodynamic gains, weight reduction, power improvements and revised gearbox software among its track focused brief. There were 8,800 Modenas and 7,565 Spiders produced.[1] In addition to this there were the low volume factory race cars, these were all derived from the 360 Modena and for the first time produced as a separate model in their own right (compared to being retro fit kit in previous incarnations). The first up was the 360 Modena Challenge, used in a one make series, the factory built racing cars were prepared by official tuner, Michelotto who also did the 360 N-GT. The N-GT was a 360 Challenge car evolved even further to compete more seriously in the FIA N-GT racing classes alongside other marques such as Porsche. Finally a single 360 Barchetta was produced as a special wedding present from Ferrari to Ferrari president Luca di Montezemolo Modena The first model of the 360 to be shipped was the Modena, named after the town of Modena, the birthplace of Enzo Ferrari. Its six-speed gearbox is available as a 6 speed manual, or an F1 electrohydraulic manual. The 360 Modena went into production in 1999 and remained in production until 2005 when it was replaced by the F430. The Modena was followed 2 years later by the 360 Spider, Ferrari's 20th road-going convertible which at launch overtook sales of the Modena. Other than weight, the Spider's specifications matched those of the Modena almost exactly. The Challenge Stradale was a later addition to the line-up, the finale model before replacement. It was essentially a lightened, factory tuned version of the Modena with many of the Modena's optional extras becoming standard. Carbon seats, racing exhaust, carbon engine bay, and so on. Famously at the time Ferrari claimed it dropped up to 110 kg over the stock Modena helping to improve its handling. Many other chassis optimizations were carried out too such as stiffer titanium springs (lowering unsprung weight), stiffer bushings and an updated rear anti roll bar (the same anti-roll bar as used on the 430 Scuderia) along with a remapped active suspension computer. Changes also included larger 19" BBS wheels, the use of carbon fiber for the frames of the seats and mirrors, titanium springs which were also 20% stiffer, and Carbon fiber-reinforced Silicon Carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite disc brakes. A variety of options allowed for further weight reductions, including replacing the leather interior with fabric, removal of the power windows and mirrors, and deletion of the stereo. Lexan side windows were available in Europe only but everywhere else got the Lexan rear cover. It was officially introduced in March 2003 at the Geneva International Motor Show and went into production shortly thereafter. The CS can be compared to Porsche's GT3 RS model in design approach and many magazines have placed them head-to-head in road tests. people who owns A Ferrari 360 the one know person who has this time of car is Seto him self in waking the dragon it might miake a aperace in LLY Category:Transport Category:Locations